Cambiando lugares
by Hina fire
Summary: Hinata es una chica lista pero inadaptada que es siempre molestada por sasuke el chico popular de la prepa nunca imaginarian que el destino los uniria de una extraña manera
1. Capitulo 1

En la preparatoria Senju se puede encontrar cualquier tipo de estudiantes populares, inadaptados, inteligentes otros no tantos, educados, groseros, guapos pero la mayoría de estos con sueños y promesas de entrar a una buena universidad e iniciar una carrera para el futuro pero sobre todo disfrutar su último año de clases entre ellos están Hyuga Hinata una chica bella, amable, inteligente y algo tímida que su deseo es ser reconocida ante los demás.

Eran alrededor de la ocho de la mañana y una chica de cabello largo azulado y ojos aperlados que caracterizaba a su familia acababa de arreglarse para irse a estudiar a pesar de ser una de las mejores le fastidiaba por que debería ser siempre "perfecta" por así decirlo ante su padre, ante los maestros y todo el mundo algo que realmente le desagradable aparte de Uchiha Sasuke el chico más popular se cree mucho solo porque es el mejor futbolista y ser perseguido por miles de chicas que lo consideran guapo. Salió de la habitación camino hasta afuera donde Neji la estaba esperando afuera.

-Hinata ya esta lista

-Si Neji

-Su padre se acaba de ir se llevo a Hanabi para la secundaria

-Lo suponía "a pesar de tantos tiempo y aun no logra perdonarme, por la muerte de mi madre"-Vámonos Neji- le dijo la chica que se subía al carro.

Neji es su primo a pesar de que estuvo siempre en su contra por la muerte de su padre que fue solo un malentendido ahora ere todo lo contrario se trataban como hermanos inseparables y es el único que le apoya de su tío Hiashi y Hanabi que la trataban como basura solo por el accidente de su tía actualmente está estudiando y trabajando medio tiempo.

-Y como te va en la escuela- le pregunto el chico que estaba conduciendo

-Igual que siempre bien en todas las materias y sigo siendo la chica invisible-le respondió algo triste

-Te sigue molestando el Uchiha

-Si pero este es mi último año y no voy a permitir que me lo arruine, por cierto no me dijiste como te fue con aquella chica creo que era Tenten no

-Ah Tenten yo …eh- el sonrojo era tan evidente cosa que su prima noto pero se salvo al ver el lugar donde había llegado- Ya llegamos

-Pero Neji

-Después te lo digo si- vi como ella estaba a punto de salir pero la detuvo-Hinata antes de que te bajes tengo que decirte algo

-Si

-Sin importar lo que te digan los demás que no te afecte

-Hai onichan entonces nos vemos después.

Acababa de entrar, camino por los pasillos sigilosamente hasta encontrar su casillero para tratar de no encontrar al Uchiha pero fue inútil por arte de magia estaba a un lado de ella como siempre molestándola.

-Sabionda de quien te escondes

-Sasuke Uchiha – murmuraba ella

-Ese es mi nombre no lo malgastes

-Que…que es..estas ha.. haciendo aquí

-A parte de sabionda tartamuda eh

-yo… yo

No sabía que decir trataba de tomar el consejo de Kiba ignorarlo, tomo sus libros dispuesta a marcharse pero este se los arrebato y tirándolos al suelo, este solo se marcho dejándola sola y recogiendo hasta que entro clases. Transcurrían las horas y salió de la prepa llegando a su casa donde no se encontraba nadie, se subiéndose a su cuarto.

-No entiendo porque me hacen esto, papa, Hanabi, pero sobre todo Sasuke que te hecho para que me trates así.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2- Comienzo de una pesadilla parte 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los pequeños copos de nieve caían ligeramente sobre la ciudad cubriendo edificios, arboles, los edificios y autos que pasaban, escena perfecta para la llegada de la navidad, las calles concurridas por personas que entraban y salían de las tiendas haciendo las últimas compras de regalos para los seres queridos.

Afuera de una tienda una niña de al menos 5 años miraba atentamente los juguetes que se mostraba en la vitrina.

-Mama, crees que le guste eso a hanabi-chan- le pregunto a su madre que era la viva imagen de ella.

-Hanabi apenas es una bebe, todavía no puede usar un triciclo –le aclaro- pero que tal si le llevábamos ese osito de felpa.

-si yo también quiero uno-grito emocionada, cuando iba a entrar soltó un globo que tenía en la mano y se empezaba alejar enseguida se soltó de su madre y comenzó a correr tras el- Mi globo

-Hinata!-grito su madre que iba detrás de ella sin esperar se que unos metros más atrás transitaba un camión de doble carga por la calle, donde se aproximaba una tragedia.

-Aquí esta- dijo la ojiperla con el globo en mano pero al mirar al frente vio como un camión se aproximaba, quería moverse pero sus pies se lo impidieron, asustada solo cerró los ojos.

-Hinata- grito la mujer que empujaba a su hija ambientándola sobre el otro lado de la cera, recibiendo ella el fuerte impacto del camión provocándole una muerte instantánea.

Las personas enseguida se juntaron viendo la escena que acababa de pasar, la pequeña recobraba la conciencia instintivamente buscaba quería ver a su madre, no se lo permitían por qué estaba haciendo detenida por unas mujeres.

-Déjenme quiero ir con mi mami-empezaba a llorar- quiero verla

-Pobrecilla será mejor llamar al forense y busquen los familiares de esta niña-comentaba una de las mujeres

-Dime nena ¿cómo te llama?

-hi…Hinata…y mi mama

-Ella se fue a un lugar mejor… dime donde está tu papa?

-tra…trabajando

-ven pequeña vamos a esperar a alguien que pase por ti

Cerca de 4 horas había pasado y un hombre salía con la cara perdida de la sala del forense al confirmar a su amada que recién había fallecido, camino hasta la sala de pediatría donde se encontraba su hija mayor la tomo y se la llevo de aquel lugar.

Pasaron 3 días después Hiashi lo único que hizo se encerró en su cuarto durante esos días, ni siquiera salió al funeral o algo por el estilo, Hinata en cambio se sentía triste, era el primer cumpleaños que se la pasaba sin su mama y su papa solo estaba Neji a su lado y hanabi que estaba muy pequeña. Esa misma noche cuando se fue a dormir no conciliaba el sueño y escucho un ruido que provenía de la entrada era nada menos que su padre.

-papa

-Ahora lo comprendo, fuiste tu…tu mataste a Hanako…

-no

-Si no se hubiera atravesado ahora estuviera viva….TU TIENES LA CULPA QUE TU MADRE ESTE MUERTA

-no, NO, NO….NO

-NO….NO….NO…YO NO SOY LA CULPABLE, NO-se despertó agitadamente la ojiperla de esa pesadilla que tuvo, seguido de los golpes que venían de su puerta-pase

-¿Hina qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?, ¿porque eso gritos? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada solo fue esa pesadilla- bajo la cabeza- no te preocupes

-Ya tranquila, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado- se sentó junto a ella y luego le dio un abrazo-para eso son los hermanos

-Gracias Neji

La mañana pasó rápido, los tres se preparaban para asistir a clases, lo que más quería ella ahora es pasar el día tranquilo pero sabía que le iba ser imposible con el Uchiha y su fastidiosa novia Sakura al menos valía la pena verlo a él para su mala suerte era el hermano mayor del Uchiha pero muy diferente, el carro se detuvo donde siempre

-Hina y eso- le dijo señalando un collar que tenía en su cuello.

-Ah decidí traérmelo, siento que me da ánimo y a la vez me la recuerda mucho

-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos, trata de no llegar tarde y no platiques mucho con ese Uchiha no me cae nada bien

-nos vemos-camino hasta la entrada donde la esperaba una chica de cabellos extraños…Sakura Haruno

-Valla que tenemos aquí a la mosca muerta, dime acabaste la tarea para que me la des, sabes que no la quiero con tu letra o es que quieres que suceda algún accidente

-Aquí esta Haruno- le dijo mientras le daba unos papeles y esta las tomaba no más bien se las arrebataba.

-lindo collar lástima que lo use una basura como tu- lo último que dijo después de marcharse

Las clases habían comenzado ya estaba harta de aguantar los insultos de Sakura, ser molestada por Sasuke, quería salir de ahí pero no les iba a dar ese gusto, solo tenía que esperar medio año más, para marcharse a una universidad lejos de ahí en el descanso se encontraba sola en las bancas apreciando las nubes sola ya que Kiba y Shino estaban castigados – por una pelea- se encontraba sola o eso creyó cuando se le acerco alguien.

-Que haces tan sola Hina-chan

-Itachi-kun… solo pensando

-Y en que mi princesa- se sentó a su lado- si se puede saber

-En muchas cosas en mi madre, la universidad y lo agradable que me siento cuando estoy contigo

-En serio- respondió irónicamente- yo pensé que te desagradaba por ser el hermano de Sasuke

-El si, tu no, es solo que no logro comprender como puedes tener un hermano así

-ni yo- suspiro- en fin tienes planes esta noche

-No por que

-Quiero presentarte formalmente con mis padres que eres mi novia

-Pe…pero Sasuke sabría nuestra relación…y…sería capaz de decirlo en la prepa entonces tu y yo….trataba de decir la ojiperla ya que sabía exactamente que si alguien supiera su relación con el, ya que estaba haciendo sus prácticas como ayudante y lo podrían correr por salir con una estudiante

-Cálmate exageras un poco las cosas, eso no sucederá te lo prometo.

-Uchiha-san-interrumpió una linda rubia-disculpe pero nos podría ayudar a bajar unos balones de voly que está dentro del almacén, está un poco alto y no podemos alcanzarlo.

-Está bien- le contesto- hina ahorita regreso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Los almacenes se encontraba por detrás de los edificios del otro lado donde se encontraba durante el trayecto hubo mucho silencio algo que le extraño por que cuando ayudaba alguna chica no le dejaba de preguntar, si tenía novia, e-mail, teléfono o más extraño si sabía qué tipo de ropa interior usaba su hermano, pero esta solamente estaba callada cosa que le inquietó un poco, hasta que llegaron al lugar

-es aquel que quieren – dijo el entrando

-si

-está un poco alto- contesto pero en el momento en que lo tenía se escucho el ruido de las puertas como eran cerradas, inmediatamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo para abrirlas las forcejeaba trato de tíralo a patadas pero era inútil pues estaba con candado-Rayos eso me pasa por ayudar a las chicas lindas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

La chica rubia salió corriendo del lugar hasta donde se encontraba un grupo de chicos que esperaba su llegada-Sasuke-kun ya está hecha la primera parte del plan-le dijo al pelinegro que se mostraba su clásica pose

-Ahora la segunda parte…

**Continuara…..**

**Que pasara, que clase de plan está teniendo Sasuke ahora**

**Notas de la autora: Antes que nada debería disculparme por dejar abandonado los fic´s durante casi ya un año debido a ciertos problemas, hace unas semanas estaba pensando seriamente si quitar la cuenta o seguir escribiéndolos y aquí estoy de nuevo, los demás los tengo adelantados en la libretas pero me tardare en escribirlo en la compu y publicarlos.**

**Muchas gracias por todo**

**Atte Hinafire**


	3. Capitulo 3

Aqui esta el tercer capitulo...Disfrutenlo

recordatorios

naana-hablan

"nananna"-piensa

_nnanana-son recuerdos pasados _

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 3- Comienzo de una pesadilla parte 2**

Sasuke 'pov

-ahora la segunda parte… Ayame, Karin traigan a la Hyuga detrás de las gradas, no me importa como la convenza pero que no sospeche…y Naruto con tu cámara no dejes de grabar … aprovechare esta oportunidad ya que los maestros están en junta y el "perfecto " encerrado, entonces quedo claro- a lo cual todos asintieron- en marcha

"Que por qué hago esto… fácil Hinata Hyuga para mi es una niña malcriada que lo ve todo fácil pero esta vez se paso al enterarme su relación con mi hermano… seguramente esta solo por interés , quien creería que a simple vista se vea inocente pero por dentro es solo una ambiciosa igual que su padre"

Fin Sasuke 'pov

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-hola Hinata

-hola Karin, Ayame

-por que estas sentada aquí sola, no tienes amigas?

-no- respondió la pelinegra- creo que me voy

-espera- intervino la pelirroja- es solo que queremos ser solo tus amigas, hace poco dejamos el club de Sasuke, se nos hacia injusto que te trate así… solo queremos ser tus amigas

-la verdad no les creo

-no nos tienes que creer – hablo Ayame- ya se tengo una idea porque no vamos por unas sodas y vamos a las gradas y luego te empezamos a contar el por qué de nuestro cambio… si

-ándale para que no te lo pases sola

-creo… creo que está bien

-"que tonta"- pensaba Karin- vamos entonces

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-como saldré de aquí, parece que nadie de afuera escuchara los golpes, si seguramente porque todos andan platicando, jugando o en el celular, vaya suplente de perfecto que me dieron para las practicas- suspiro- espera que tonto, con el celular podre llamar a Hinata para que me ayude a salir- saco su celular de su bolsillo para luego marcar.

-los sentimos pero su saldo está agotado le recom…-colgó se maldecía internamente por haberse olvidado de poner saldo el día anterior

-este no es mi día

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-ya están tardando demasiado- se decía el pelinegro que se encontraba atrás de las gradas para después ver como se le acercaba un pelirrojo- Gaara no deberías cuidar el almacén donde esta mi hermano

-le pague a uno de primero para que lo hiciera, además no quiero perderme la función

-mph

-Sasuke ya está aquí

-"te llego tu hora Hyuga"

En unos escasos metros las dos chicas platicaban animadamente con la peli azul

-te gustan las uvas hina, ah ¿te podemos decir hina?

-sí, creo Ayame-san

-dime Ayame o aya después de todos vamos hacer amigas verdad Karin- a lo cual la pelirroja solo asintió ya estaban llegando a las gradas pero Karin intervino

- y si vamos a la parte trasera, aquí ay están llenas y dudo que tengamos buenos lugares

Hinata junto con ellas siguieron caminando pero al llegar cual fue su sorpresa al tener al Uchiha enfrente suyo, como acto de reflejo inmediatamente se volteo para regresar pero sus "amigas" la tomaban de los brazos con fuerza.

-A donde crees que vas Hi-na-ta- hablo la pelirroja

-Karin, Ayame… suéltenme…

-traenla- ordeno el pelinegro e inmediatamente ellas obedecieron, el azabache se acerco quedando frente a frente a unos pocos centímetros de ella, observando particularmente esos ojos aperlados que la caracterizaba.

_-mama hay una… una niña que me gusta_

_-a si Sasuke y como es_

_-tiene el pelo negro y es bonita pero lo que más me gusta son sus ojos… son perlas_

_-y como se llama?_

_-Hinata Hyuga _

-por favor déjame- susurraba la pelinegra que se sentía nerviosa como la veía fijamente esos ojos negros

_-ese maldito de Hyuga _

_-querido, que tienes? Qué pasa?_

_-ese desgraciado, me mando a la ruina… se decía ser mi socio pero fue capaz de todo por su estúpida ambición_

_-ya cálmate despertaras a los niños… Sasuke no estabas dormido_

_-no… quería esperar a papa… para quería saber si me da permiso de ir a casa de los ojos de perla mañana_

_-ojos de perla?_

_-Hinata Hyuga, cariño_

_-escúchame bien Sasuke, ella no es buena ni su familia así que hazte la idea de alejarte de ella_

_-pe… pero va ser mi novia- contesto inocentemente el niño de 4 años_

_-esa gente, son lo peor que escoria, en este mundo_

Dejo de mirarla para ir detrás de ella para des empezar a quitar su collar que traía puesto

-no… no me lo quites –trataba de moverse pero la fuerza de la rubia y la pelirrojo le impedía moverse, Sasuke solo siguió caminando al frente quedando al menos un metro de ella

-suéltenla- ordeno él. Hinata se iba acercando a él con el objetivo de quitárselo

-regrésamelo Uchiha

-detente o lo rompo- a lo cual ella obedeció, el comenzó a observarlo era un colar que parecía ser de plata y en el centro no era cualquier dije, era un cristal en forma romboide de un extraño color verde aguamarina- "clásico para una niña de papi"- pensó

No llevaba más de cinco minutos y toda lo escuela estaba reunida allí observando cómo Sasuke sostenía el collar y la ojiperla no se movía para nada.

-Sasuke… por favor… regrésamelo…- suplicaba la Hyuga que en sus lagrimas bajaban de sus mejillas

-tus lagrimas no me conmueven Hyuga… inclínate

-que

-estas sorda… inclínate- a lo cual ella hizo caso omiso- Hinata ya que eres el centro de atención… tienes algo que decirnos

-no

-estás segura…chicas todas conocen al perfecto Itachi algunas lo saben otras no pero el es mi hermano mayor

-y que con eso Uchiha?

-y todavía lo preguntas Hinata…-suspiro-la semana pasada paso algo muy interesante… que no da caso contarlo pero ¿qué relación tienes con Uchiha Itachi?

-ninguna

-a parte de tonta eres mentirosa

_-que pasa hina_

_-es solo que me da un poco de pena_

_-los besos son normales entre novios_

_-lo sé… hoy cumplimos un año de estar saliendo y no puedo evitar sentirme apenada_

_**-**_si no lo quieres decir entonces lo hare yo… algunas de las que están aquí se les ha declarado a Itachi pero terminan rechazadas por que tiene novia… quieren conocer a la dichosa novia-hizo pausa- está aquí enfrente

-que, Hinata-san- decía una

-no puede ser- murmuraban otras

-es cierto Hinata que andas con él hace más de un año…- ella solo se quedo callada- solo estas con él para sacar ventaja, no me sorprendería por que te va tan bien en los exámenes si tienes quien te los pase antes

-cállate

-eres una simple interesada igual que tu padre, una ambiciosa, peor que escoria preferirías el dinero que los sentimientos

-te dije que te callaras- estallo en grito la ojiperla para luego pararse e irse contra el Uchiha pero fue detenida por Karin y Ayame

-sabes este collar esta lindo que no merece que lo tenga puesto un poco cosa como

-basta Sasuke- interrumpió una rubia que ya no podía ver más lo que le hacían

-Naruto calla a tu novia, si no quieres que me meta también con ella

-Ino, cariño por favor

-pero Naruto… ay no pienso participar en esto mejor… me voy

-Ino- lo detuvo Sasuke- cuidado con decirles a los maestros-la amenazo con esos ojos negros, ella simplemente lo ignoro-Karin, Ayame suéltenla… lo quieres verdad, tómalo

Le extendió la mano con el collar pero al momento que la pelinegra la tomo, este con mucha fuerza lo estiro al otro lado, haciendo que se reventara y el cristal que tenia callera y se quebrara, saliendo de ahí una luz que ellos dos solo podían ver durante un instante. Hinata se inclino para recoger los fragmentos rotos mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-no… mama lo siento- se decía a si misma que no podía moverse

-nos vemos tonta- le dijo para luego derramarle una botella de soda junto a Karin y Ayame para después retirase

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-esa pobre chica… no sé por qué Naruto sigue siendo su amigo- murmuraba la rubia para sí misma pero unos sonidos que provenía del almacén deportivo la distrajeron como a curiosidad le gano paso por ahí-ay alguien aquí adentro

-si- grito el pelinegro para que la escuchara- me harías el favor de abrirle, me quede encerrado

-espera… necesita las llaves- miro hacia abajo y le llamo la atención un brillo se acerco un poco y casualmente eran esas, se apresuro abrir y efectivamente era Itachi como lo sospechaba

-gracias unas horas más tarde y hubiera muerto asfixiado…y donde están los demás dudo que haya terminado la junta

-será mejor que vayas detrás de las gradas, tu hermano esta humillando a tu novia Hinata y no se mas que le pueda hacer

-pero ¿Cómo?

-no importa ve ahora

Itachi no perdió más tiempo y siguió caminando rápido hacia las gradas durante el camino vio a su hermano con una sonrisa de medio lado acompañado de sus amigos, no le dio importancia ahora, ahora su prioridad era Hinata cuando estaba llegando mechos estudiantes se retiraban del lugar y ahí la vio tirara en el suelo llena de soda en todo el uniforme y con la mirada perdida solo viendo sus manos que tenía unos fragmentos

-hina, mi amor ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo? Dime ¿Qué te hizo Sasuke?- pero ella no contestaba, con cuidado la tomo para que se levanta y ayudarla a caminar –vámonos de aquí, aun lugar tranquilo… dentro de poco darán la salida y …

-era un regalo de mi madre- se echo a llorar, el no podía hacer nada solo tomarla sobre su pecho

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-esta vez te pasaste Sasuke- comento el rubio- oye no piensas subir el video a internet verdad, eso fue demasiado

-sí, fue demasiado, pero aun así se lo merecía…

-no tienes remedio Sasuke… nos vemos mañana

-Naruto el video… no lo subiré- a lo cual el rubio saco la videocámara para sacar la dvd

-mas te vale

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La noche llego e Itachi no se había separado ni un instante hasta que estuviera un poco mejor ahora regresaba a su casa donde afrontaría a su hermano y hacerle pagar por meterse con la persona que no debió. No tardo mucho en llegar entro como los mil demonios estuvieran allí gritando como loco el nombre de Sasuke, al verlo inmediatamente lo tomo de la camisa fuertemente para golpearlo pero antes de que sucediera intervino su madre

-Itachi…pero que suéltalo en este instante- a lo cual no tuvo más opción- ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué está peleando?

-mph- fue lo única respuesta de Sasuke para después irse a su habitación

-Sasuke vuelve no seas cobarde- le grito el mayor pero este ni caso le hacia

-Itachi, dime que paso… nunca los había visto pelear así

-nada mama pero si vuelve hacer esta vez no me detendré- le contesto para marcharse

-Itachi, Itachi

Sasuke se encerró en su cuarto con llave para después acostarse sobre su cama, escucho como su madre tocaba su puerta pero prefirió ignorarla para así quedarse dormido, sin esperar lo que le esperaba después

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avances**

**-ahh**

**-pero que rayos…**

**-que haces en mi cuerpo?**

**¿Qué les pasara a nuestros personajes? Descúbranlo en nuestro siguiente capítulo: ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?**

_Hello Hello you shiny boy  
dalkomhan useumi  
nae maeume ssok deureowa  
haru jongil nan tteollyeowa  
You got my heart_

_Oh Shiny boy  
cupid u hwasari  
nae maeume kok deureowa  
neoreul bomyeon nan tteollyeowa  
You got my heart_

_My love My love My love My love  
My love My love My love My boy  
My love My love My love My love  
My love My love My love My boy_

_Y esto fue Cupid de Girls Day en un momento volvemos mas de sus canciones…_

-Itachi idiota- mascullo para después apagar el aparato-"A la próxima le pongo candado para que nadie entre"- pensó él, pesadamente abrió los ojos ¿Desde cuándo su cuarto estaba grande? ¿Desde cuándo las paredes son de color purpura? ¿Desde cuándo tenía un peinador? Y fue ahí donde se miro al espejo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí la Hyuga? Volteo atrás y nada, volvió a mirar la imagen pero esta vez tocar la imagen que reflejaba… pechos, siguió bajando y nada, sin más se quito la blusa y efectivamente era otra vez esos sueños pero ¿Por qué con la Hyuga?, cerró los ojos pues seguramente al abrirlos despertaría pero no, ahí estaba de nuevo esa imagen, se dio un pellizco pero nada, se dio cuenta de algo… ese dolor era real lo que significaba que no estaba dormido y no era una ilusión y sin más…

-AHHHHH-soltó un gran grito

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En otra parte**

-"Pero que es esto"

La música heavy metal no dejaba de escucharse a alto volumen

-"¿Qué es esto?"

Ella no dejaba de asustarse

-"Pero ¿Qué es esto?"- no dejaba de preguntarse a notar algo extraño entre las colchas- Bien tranquila es una pesadilla, pronto despertadas- se decía para tranquilizarse sin embargo los golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar

-Sasuke baja la música

-Esa erala voz de Itachi… espera dijo Sasuke

Inmediatamente busco un espejo y efectivamente era él, aquel a quien tanto odiaba… Sasuke Uchiha

-No, no, no, no

Estaba demasiada asustada tanto que no podía gritar, no podía moverse pero tenía que hacer algo así que lo único que se le ocurrió era salir de ahí inmediatamente, no sabía a dónde ir lo que le importaba mucho así que tomo algunas prendas que estaba tiradas en el suelo- pues estaba en bóxer- cuando por fin se vistió salió del cuarto cautelosamente para que nadie la viera pero cuando va volteando enfrente, que va viendo nada más que a Itachi saliendo del baño y este solo tenía la parte de abajo tapada por la toalla y el pecho desnudo, este solo se le quedo mirando con enfado pero ella al verlo así se puso colorada y se desmayo. Itachi inmediatamente se acerco a su hermano que repentinamente había caído.

-Sasuke… Sasuke- le hablaba una y otra vez pero no respondía, así que lo cargo y lo recostó sobre la cama de su hermano pequeño- Mama… Sasuke se desmayo

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Neji escucho enseguida el grito de su pequeña prima, seguramente es otra pesadilla pero parecía que si la estuviera matando así que fue directamente a su habitación para ver que le estaba pasando, abrió la puerta como de costumbre pero que sorpresa fue lo que se llevo al verla semidesnuda

-¡Ah!-grito el castaño, acto seguido salió de esa habitación para ir a la suya, no es que haya visto los pechos de alguna chica pero ella era su prima, era como su hermana pequeña, definitivamente quería olvidar esa imagen.

-¿Ese era Neji?, como sea ¿Por qué rayos estoy aquí? ¿Por qué soy una chica? Y en especial ¿Por qué esa Hyuga?, tengo que salir de aquí pero primero… siempre me pregunte si son reales o postizas- se decía asi mismo, ya estaba dispuesto a sentirlas sin embargo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta

-"Y ahora que"- pensó-¿Qui…quien?- pregunto a lo cual la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de 13 años cabello castaño, largo y ojos aperlados, con una mirada indiferente vio a su hermana mayor que estaba desnuda a lo cual no le dio importancia

-Neji dijo que no te iba poder llevar a la escuela

-Solo eso- a lo cual la pequeña la ignoro y se fue-¿Quién será esa mocosa?... seguramente otro de sus locos familiares como sea donde estaba- estaba a punto de tocarlas hasta que-la escuela, la escuela seguramente la encontrare ahí, bueno ya habrá tiempo para saber, ahora lo más importante es irme- se dijo para después buscar el uniforme, primero se quito el short para ponerse la falda ya hora venia la parte más difícil el bra- es más fácil quitarlo… bueno creo que ire libre… rayos ya es tarde-a lo cual se puso la blusa blanca y el chaleco se lo llevo a la mano, tomo la mochila y salió.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Cómo esta mama?- le pregunto el azabache mayor

-Solo necesita descansar, Itachi ya vete a la escuela

-Está bien- a lo cual él se paró de la cama- mama me llamas si pasa algo mas

-Pero fue solo un desmallo ¿no?-el solo asintió-Bueno entonces te llamo si pasa algo, así que ve con cuidado- le dijo la peli negra para que estuviera tranquilo a lo cual Itachi salió

Itachi Povs

Es cierto que aun estaba enfadado cuando lo vi esta mañana pues todavía no había olvidado lo que le hizo a mi princesa, asi que en vez de provocar otra pelea decidí ignorarlo pero al ver como se ponía rojo- ya que no era norma en el- y después callera al suela me preocupe mucho pues aun seguía siendo mi tonto hermano menor, lo tome y lo lleve a su habitación para llamar a nuestra madre.

_-Itachi, lo golpeaste- me dijo preocupada_

_-No mama, se desmallo- a lo cual ella me miro confundida- se puso rojo y luego se desplomo al piso- le dije a lo cual ella inmediatamente puso sus manos en su cabeza mientras yo me iba a mi cuarto a ponerme ropa._

Después de todo aunque me saque de quicio algunas veces- ya que no es tan fácil- lo quiero mucho.

-Estupido hermano menor

Fin Itachi Povs

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras tanto Sasuke- o más bien dicho Hinata- buscaba desesperadamente algún indicio que lo llevara a la escuela no es que le importara estudiar más bien para encontrar a la dueña de ese cuerpo y lógico el suyo también.

-Ah que tan difícil es encontrar el camino- murmuraba para sí mismo pues no conocía donde estaba-"Estúpida Hyuga, esta no se las va a acabar ya sabía que era una bruja, nadie puede tener unos pechos tan grandes como las de Orihime Inoue o Matsumoto Rangiku"-pensaba mientras las imaginaba ambas chicas juntas con un mini bikinis y en poses comprometedoras-"Genial"

-Hinata- hablo por segunda vez una rubia que estaba dentro del carro a lo cual la peli negra despertó de su "sueño"

-"Ino, eso es lo peor que puede haber sucedido"

-Vas a la prepa no, anda sube se nos hace tarde-a lo cual ella dudo- Vamos- no tuvo ma opción asi que subió

-Papa ella es una compañera de mi clase, su nombre es Hinata- le dijo la rubia al hombre que manejaba

-Hinata eh… bueno no tardaremos mucho en llegar- a lo cual la oji perla miraba hacia otro lado

-"Supongo que todavía le afecta lo de ayer"- pensó la rubia

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-mama

-Aquí estoy amor- le dijo la pelinegra

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto extrañada

-Perdóname yo tuve la culpa que no estés aquí y cuidaras de nosotros, especialmente de papa que te necesita mucha- a la pelinegra se le hizo extraño lo que decía así tomo su mano y la puso en la frente del azabache

-No tienes fiebre, pero por si las dudas te quedadas en casa-le dijo pues estaba preocupada, pues no sabía que tan fuerte fue la caída para que empezara decir incoherencias

-Está bien… sabes tuve un sueño muy raro

-Si

-Fue extraño, hasta creí que era real… soñé que estaba en otro cuerpo

-Eso es raro Sasuke

-Sasuke- abrió sus ojos para encontrarse una mujer desconocida, de pronto comenzó a ver sus manos, su cuerpo, si definitivamente no era un sueño era la realidad-Ahhhhh- grito para volver a caer de nuevo

-Sasuke… Sasuke- se asusto la peli negra al ver como su hijo se ponía pálido y después se desmallado a lo cual no dudo en tomar el teléfono y llamar al hospital.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras en el instituto las clases había comenzado y cierta peli rosa miraba dos asientos vacios, el primero estaba enfrente del escritorio claro no le dio importancia pero el otro estaba a lado suyo era otra cosa.

-"Sasuke ¿Dónde estarás?"- dio un suspiro inaudible

-Srita. Haruno-le hablo Asuma el profesor de historia a la peli rosa pues estaba distraída-Srita Haruno

-Lo siento sensei

-Falta usted de entregar su tarea

-Ah eso vera, vera "Rayos esa tonta de la mosca no vino, pero vera cuando la vea"

-Estoy esperando

-Se me olvido

-10 puntos menos- Asuma se dirigió enfrente sonde todos los esperaban-Recuerden que estamos a mediados de su ultimo año y no se deben descuidaren sus materias, las faltas, los retardos, las tareas, y las distracciones afectan su calificación

-sensei está exagerando- hablo una rubia llamada Ami

-Un claro ejemplo es su compañera Tendo que lleva 65 puntos- dijo a lo cual la rubia se puso roja de vergüenza lo que provoco que todos empezaran a reírse entre ellas la peli rosa

-Silencio- a lo cual todos callaron- Srita Haruno no sé porque se está riendo si usted ya está en las mismas… Ahora prosigamos con las clases

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Gracias papa- se despedía la rubia para después entrar junto con la pelinegra al instituto- Es demasiado tarde- dijo ella, ambas fueron corriendo hasta sus respectivos casilleros pero fueron detenidos por cierto peli rojo

-Señoritas no saben que ya empezaron las clases

Si, es que se nos hizo tarde, íbamos por los libros para entrar al salón- dijo ella pero el peli rojo solo negó

-Lo siento pero tiene que venir a prefectura

-Pero Sasori san

-Caminen- a lo cual la rubia no tuvo opción- Tu también Hinata, no porque Itachi sea tu novio te vas a salvar

-"Genial que puede ser peor"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En la prefectura**

-Itachi me podrías pasar la grapadora- le dijo la chica pero no recibió respuesta-Itachi kun

-Lo siento recibí un mensaje de mi mama- le contesto para después cerrar el celular

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, es solo mi hermano lo está llevando al hospital

-Le paso algo

-No lo se… pero antes de irme el se desmayo, supongo que se puso peor

-Siempre te preocupas por él y a él no le importas, no te mereces un hermano así

-A veces pienso lo mismo pero Sasuke no siempre fui asi y no creo que cambie

-Itachi yo… hay algo que quiero decirte… tu

-Si

-"Vamos díselo no están difícil" tú me pasarías la grapadora

-Ah claro- le dijo para después voltearse y fue ahí donde la vio- "Hinata"

Sasori al entrar inmediatamente comenzó a revisar los reportes y anotarlos mientras ambas chicas estaban en la entrada

-Es la primera vez que llega tarde- le decía a la oji perla- Sera su primera advertencia, dos más y tienes un reporte y usted Yamanaka es el segundo

-Vamos no nos la puedes dejar pasar por esta vez-le dijo con su cara más tierna y un giño que sonrojaría a cualquiera

-Yo no soy del tipo que cae tan fácilmente- al escucharlo ella se enfado- Ahora váyanse a clase

-Nos toca con Asuma sensei y e no nos deja entrar genio, así que nos vamos al patio ¿verdad Hinata?

-Nada de eso señorita, se van para la biblioteca hasta que acabe la hora

-Y no me digas que nos vas a vigilar

-Yo no, Itachi lo va hacer

-¡Que!-exclamaron los cuatro

-Pero Itachi tiene que ayudarme

-Yo te ayudo, después de todo no quiero soportar a esa chiquilla- le dijo señalando a Ino

-A quien le dices chiquilla, cabeza de tomate

-Itachi ya llévatelas-a lo cual el obedeció, después de todo tenía que averiguar porque llego tarde su princesa

-Te gusta ¿verdad?

-Como me puede gustar una mocosa como esa

-Entonces si

-En que querías que te ayudara Kohana

-Que aburrido eres

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En el hospital**

-¿Qué es lo que tiene mi hijo?

-Por lo que usted me ha dicho, sufrió un shock, sin embargo quisiera hacerle otros análisis para descartar otras posibilidades

-Está bien pero ¿Cuánto tardara hacerlos y en tener los resultados?

-Se los puedo hacer en este instante y los resultados estarán por la tarde

-Gracias doctor

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tenía muy poco tiempo desde que había estado los tres en la biblioteca y en ese rato la había sentido distante, como si no quisiera estar con él, vio que Ino se distanciaba por lo cual aprovecho a ir con ella.

-Es raro que se te haga tarde princesa

-Itachi

-¿Te pasa algo?… ¿Aun estas enfadada por lo que te hizo Sasuke?- sin embargo no recibió respuesta solo evitaba su mirada-No te preocupes ahora no vino

-"¿Qué?"

-Está en el hospital…

-"Tuve un accidente"

**Continuara…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué le paso a Hinata será el shock al despertarse o será algo más?**

**¿Sakura se vengara?**

**¿Qué pasara cuando Sasuke y Hinata se vean las caras?**

**Próximo Capitulo: Problemas**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Primero que nada quisiera pedir una gran disculpa por no actualizar este fic durante mas de una año y es que han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida que no me ha dado tiempo de hacerlo. Bueno aqui tengo el quinto capitulo que los invito a leer...**

**Antes que nada Naruto no me pertence si no mas bien de Masashi kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5- Cambios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No tenía mucho tiempo de haber despertado, ahora ya no estaba en esa habitación sino mas bien ahora se encontraba en el hospital, no sabia porque estaba ahí o quien la había traído, lo único que sabía es que ese no era su cuerpo y efectivamente estaba en el cuerpo de ese Uchiha. Ahora ya no sentía alguna sorpresa o algún desmallo, tal vez porque su mente lo estaba aceptando. Solo tenía una pregunta ¿Que paso para que ella estuviera así?

Con cuidado se levanto de la milla, se acerco hasta la puerta y miro que nadie estuviera allí para escabullirse de ahí, pero ¿a donde iría? ¿A su casa o a la de él? No aun no quería toparse con esa señora, lo mejor era ir a la escuela, ahí seguramente se encontraría a él con su cuerpo, si eso haría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sasuke estaba agradecido que el timbre de la segunda clase sonara y es que ya no soportaba las insinuaciones de su hermano, era demasiado asqueroso que cada rato le estuviera coqueteando o tratara de tomar sus manos, pero eso era lo que ganaba por estar en el cuerpo de esa nerd.

Solo faltaba unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la próxima clase, cuando fue interceptado por una chica que conocía demasiado bien. Al verla lo primero que quería era abrazarla y besarla como tenía por costumbre cada vez que la miraba pero no, con ese estúpido cuerpo no podía hacer nada.

—Hasta que te dignas en aparecer Hinata, dime ¿tienes los problemas de cálculo?- le pregunto con cierto enfado la chica de cabellos rosas.

¿Qué? ¿Problemas de cálculo? Claro, estaba en el cuerpo de esas nerd que se encargaba de todos los trabajos, pero como explicarle a si querida novia que no es ella sin parece loco-. Le diría "Sakura amor, esta mañana paso algo extraño, al despertarme estaba dentro de esto… soy yo Sasuke ¿Acaso o me crees?" Ilógico ¿no?

—Te hice una pregunta— volvió hablar Sakura— O acaso te volviste sorda.

Está bien, si antes había visto a su novia enojada, por alguna razón comenzaba asustarlo, no podía hablar y lo único que hizo es negar con la cabeza.

—Entonces tampoco tienes el reporte de biología, las preguntas de historia, las traducciones de inglés o los poemas de le literatura.

Mas no hubo repuesta alguna.

—Muy mal—dijo a ojos de jade para después tronar los dedos. De la nada aparecieron dos chicas y sin perder tiempo tomaron a la morena por los brazos.

—Espera, Sakura yo…

— ¿Quién te crees para llamarme por mi nombre, mosquita? Le pregunto para después acercarse ella y ponerle un pedazo de cinta para que no emitiera ningún sonido—ya sabe lo que deben hacer

Las chicas hicieron caso a las órdenes de su "líder". Trataba de zafarse de sus brazos pues no sabía que harían con él, pero le era imposible con el agarre de de Kim y Karin.

—Vamos no te vamos hacer nada malo… aun— le hablo la pelirroja mientras se formaba una sonrisa siniestra.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Itachi se encontraba en la oficina pues se encontraba revisando la lista de los alumnos que próximamente iban a presentar un examen de computó, pero su mente estaba en Hinata.

Durante ese tiempo que "las cuidaba" en la biblioteca era distinta a la que conocía, esos sonrojos que se formaba cada vez que tocaba su mano o estaba demasiado cerca de ella, no estaba. Cada vez que tartamudeaba por algún piropo dicho eran remplazadas por una terrible seriedad y esos ojos aperlados que mostraban calidez, ahora eran fríos. ¿Qué había pasado para que ella estuviera así? ¿Acaso le hizo algo malo él?

—Itachi kun— le llamo la atención su compañera— Podrías ir al salón 1-3 por Sumanako Renge.

—Claro— le contesto para dejar sus pensamientos a un lado después de todo tendría tiempo de hablar con ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Sasuke" se encontraba escondido entre las paredes, solo faltaba unos cuantos meros mas y estaría afuera de ese hospital, aun no estaba segura de cómo llegar a la escuela sin dinero alguno. Después de evitar las sonrisas coquetas de las enfermeras, pacientes y visitantes, estaba a unos pasaos pero de repente sintió a alguien detrás suyo, suspiro pesadamente ya que seguramente era una de esas chicas con la intención de saber su número telefónica, pero se equivoco.

—Sasuke Uchiha ¿Qué haces aquí, jovencito?

Inmediatamente reconoció la voz de esa mujer que la había traído, su madre, según tenía entendido.

—Yo… yo… yo—Estaba nerviosa pues con la voz que utilizo seguramente estaba enfadada y de seguro eso le traería problemas. Con miedo volteo a verla, pero en vez de ver su cara con enfado, ella estaba preocupada—Lo siento— musito-.

Mikoto se sorprendió ante esto. Generalmente su híjole miraba con indiferente y le respondiera con "mph", monosílabo de cualquier Uchiha según ella, pero su rostro mostraba culpabilidad, cual niño regañado después de hacer una travesura por lo cual se le hacía extraño esa actitud.

—Sasuke, dentro de poco ya nos vamos a ir… solo falta ir por unas vitaminas ¿Me acompañas?

Esperaba un no o te espero afuera pero jamás que aceptara. Definitivamente había algo distinto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Estar dentro de un contenedor de basura no era el mejor lugar para pasarlo bien. En especial si tus mano y pies están amarrados y tu boca tengas una mordaza para evitar algún sonido.

"Una vez que encuentre mi cuerpo y encuentre la forma de arreglarlo, me encargare de Kim y Karin" pensaba él.

Y las horas pasaban…

Después de cinco horas de pensar claramente su venganza y reflexionar llego a una conclusión: Esa nerd era un caso perdido, pues nadie se preocupo hablo de su existencia, si no fuera por el conserje que se disponía a tirar varias bolsas, tal vez no saldría de ese lugar. Ahora la cuestión era a donde ir…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Itachi se encontraba preocupado pues después de dejarla a unas cuantos metros de su salón no la había vuelto a ver. La busco en el receso e incluso fue a dos o tres clases donde se suponía debe estar, pero no. Poco después lo llamo al celular pero siempre la tenia apagado, hasta una hora después cuando recibió en la prefectura un celular perdido y efectivamente era de ella.

Al terminar las clases la espero a las afueras de la escuela como tenía por costumbre, pero nada. Seguramente se encontraba en su casa, aunque sería algo impropio en ella al faltar a clases, si , tal vez todavía le afectaba lo que le había hecho Sasuke el día anterior, no solamente fue humillación pública, no ella era fuerte, lo que le afecto fue el collar que su hermano había roto, ese collar que su madre fallecida le había regalado.

Suspiro profundamente. No solamente estaba Hinata sino Sasuke que se comportaba raro desde la mañana, todavía estaba enfadado por lo que le hizo pero tampoco podía evitar estar preocupado por su salud.

—Itachi no has probado la cena ¿Está todo bien?- le llamo la atención la única voz femenina en la mesa— ¿Paso algo con tu novia?

—No, nada— contesto lo más calmado posible— ¿Cómo les fue en el hospital?

—Mañana estarán los resultados d los análisis— le respondió algo preocupada para después dirigirse a su otro hijo—Creí que no te gustaba las verduras Sasuke.

—Yo…yo…si me gustan— contesto demasiado nervioso el azabache.

—Que bueno, las verduras son saludables— le contesto Mikoto no muy convencida ya que conocía a sus hijos, sobre todo a este y sabia que él y las verduras no se llevaban—"Algo raro esta pasando"— pensó.

Itachi se le quedo mirando por un rato ya que jamás casi en toda su vida lo había visto tartamudear, ni sonrojarse mucho menos nervioso, es como si fuera otra persona.

—Amor, estas bien ¿No tendrás fiebre?- le pregunto a su hijo al verlo rojo.

—No, yo…yo… creo que me iré a descansar.

—Está bien, descansa— le dijo mientras veía como se levantaba, tomaba su lato, el vaso y se dirigía ¿al porche?- Sasuke, ahí no está la cocina.

—Ah, que olvidadizo soy je je je— dijo para dejar los recipientes en su lugar y prácticamente salir corriendo a las segunda planta.

—Eso fue… raro— dijo Itachi mientras miraba por donde su hermano había subido.

—Esperemos que esa enfermedad no sea grave— hablo por primera vez el mayor de los Uchiha, que había dejado de comer al ver esa escena.

—No creo que sea alguna enfermedad, solo esta… creciendo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Tonta, tonta, tonta ¿Por qué hice eso? Seguramente ahora están pensando que soy rara. Tonta mil veces tonta"— pensaba mientras se tumbaba a la cama de ese chico— "¿Qué hare?"

Cerro sus ojos, seguramente si dormía tal vez en la mañana regresaría a la normalidad, si eso iba hacer, pero al momento de cerrar sus ojos un sonido le llamo la atención. Se levanto y camino hasta la ventana donde provenía dicho ruido, para después quedar totalmente atónita por lo que veía. Ahí, ahí estaba ella, sentada en la rama de aquel árbol, no dudo ni un momento y abrió aquel la ventana que la separaba de su cuerpo.

—Tenemos que hablar, te veo abajo— le dijo aquella voz suave que alguna vez había usado.

Rápidamente salió de ese cuarto, bajo las escaleras y con mucho cuidaos y sin hacer el menor ruido salió de la casa para después caminar unos metros más y encontrarse con esa imagen que veía cada mañana, tarde y noche.

—Llegas tarde… sabia que eras bruja pero que rayos me hiciste para estar así.

Aunque esa era su voz no era la misma suave y cálida, no era fría y distante

—Yo...yo…yo

—Tú, tu, que… Incluso sin este cuerpo sigues siendo la misma tartamuda— le volvió hablar con esa voz dura haciendo que de nuevo agachara la cabeza, como siempre.

—No hice nada— le murmuro—

—Sí, seguramente lo hice yo— le respondió sarcásticamente pero ya estaba cansado, hambriento, olía mal y no sabía en donde quedarse.

—Tal vez esto sea...- sea solo de un día— sugirió Hinata mientras mantenía los ojos en el suelo— Como un resfriado.

Sasuke por un momento pensó en esa idea, si sucedía en los mangas porque no en la vida real, solo tal vez a la mañana siguiente estaría todo normal o en el mejor de los casos despertaría de esa pesadilla.

—Bien— le hablo lo más calmado que pudo, después de todo no valía ahora una pelea si el cansancio lo estaba venciendo—Pero primero dime como llegar a tu casa.

Mientras le explicaba por donde vivía de alguna forma se sentía bien por el hecho de ser escuchada por primera vez por aquel que le hacia la vida imposible en el escuela.

—Otra cosa más… no toques nada de mi cuarto, es mas ni siquiera se te ocurra fisgonear—dicho esto se marcho de ahí.

Si, si descansaba esa noche seguramente al amanecer ambos serian los mismo y ese día tan solo sería una pesadilla.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Eso es todo por el momento, hasta la proxima.**

**Algun comentario, queja o algo que decir...  
**


End file.
